servafandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate Army
The Confederate Army (Servan: Hadseryo Tanvaryomulton) was the organized conventional ground forces of the Dual Confederacy which fought the FFEL along with various corporate forces during the Servan Independence War. It was created as a result of the need for manpower to supplement the efforts of the Redcoats, and the army was used to consolidate holdings, leave garrisons (fulfilling promises to the rebellious colonial deputies) and stage sieges against military positions, and at times engage the enemy in direct combat. Most of the army's duties laid with the aforementioned promises to the deputies. After the Redcoats would help a colony become independent (from the Human Domain) the army would move in and assist the colony with whatever it is the Servans had promised to help with. If a local threat from, say, hostile native fauna was something Serva promised to deal with, the army would move in and conduct operations. In many ways, for the first half of the war, the army was simply a diplomatic tool. History The Confederate Army emerged from the few militias that remained on Serva during the resistance against corporate stewardship. When the megacorps were ousted and the Dual Confederacy was formed, the militias were reformed, given a new officer corps, fresh drill squares, barracks, and armories, and given the best training that could be provided by the Servans at the time, which was very rudimentary, though seemingly adequate. Over the next couple decades, the army grew into an increasingly professional and organized force, as well-equipped as any wealthy independent colony's military. Nonetheless, shortages of advanced equipment and working vehicles limited the potential of the army. Much of the equipment and armaments that were left behind were Human-designed and thus the spare parts and knowledge needed to maintain them was short. Warmaster Hanthorn enacted a series of programs, diverting research teams, funding, and industry towards developing a full arsenal of domestically-produced weapons, drawing some overall design concepts from the leftover human weaponry and improving on what they felt they could. These programs were a resounding success and in some areas the Servan-produced weapons outclassed the human armaments in numerous trials. As the army received, for the first time, its own equipment and vehicles, it rapidly mobilized, climbing up to a force of just under a million men, and during the war filled a number of roles that the Redcoats could not do alone, acting largely in an auxiliary role. As the war began to favor the Servans however, the army was used in an offensive capacity, laying siege to and 'liberating' worlds. Organization and Recruitment of the Confederate Army Recruitment Recruits were drawn solely from the Confederacy's citizens. Many joined out of a desire for revenge against the mega-conglomerates for past atrocities, and many more joined out of belief in the cause of the rebellion and independence for their people. Others still joined because enlisting has its benefits: the Confederacy offered enlisted men and women numerous incentives. Organization The largest single organizational unit within the hierarchy was the Expedition, each of which was commanded by a Grand Battlemaster unless a Group of Redcoats was present, and represented 100,000 men. By the time of the campaign to assert victory in Mett's Folly, there were eight full Expeditions, about and three quarters of one (77,000 soldiers in the ninth). The expedition was usually given elements from the Confederate Warfleet for orbital support and power projection. Borrowing heavily from Human organizational structure, the expeditions were divided into ten maniples of around 10,000+ soldiers, each receiving an individual troop transport, the maniples themselves being divided up into centuries, regiments, battalions, and so on. At the lowest level, squads were Equipment Main Article: Confederate Army Equipment The Confederate Army's origins as a loosely coordinated band of militia meant that its formative years saw great disparity in the quality of equipment and armament used. After Hanthorn stepped up funding and development for the army in his military reform programs, the army received new, domestically-built, weapons. In the years since its reform into the Imperial Army its equipment has changed to adapt to new roles, circumstances, and of course, new incoming technology. Standard kit for a regular infantryman includes a Coilgun Battle Rifle, Infantry Cuirass, Infantry Helmet, grenades, sidearm, and various other small gadgets on the utility belt. Category:Planetary forces